


How The Soccer Balls Died

by LeopardShadow



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crew as Family, Some Fluff, This is ridiculous, soccer game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeopardShadow/pseuds/LeopardShadow
Summary: The Strawhats play soccer, it goes about how you might expect.
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates
Kudos: 16





	How The Soccer Balls Died

**Author's Note:**

> I know next to nothing about soccer so sorry for any glaring mistakes in that aspect! This fic came into being thanks to a dumb conversation between me and MostlyJustANerd, oops. 
> 
> Thanks again to MostlyJustANerd for beta-ing this mess! And thank 𝘺𝘰𝘶 for reading!!

The air on Sunny’s deck crackled with murderous intent as Sanji and Zoro glared each other down. Both were strong enough to take down an army by themselves and the glares alone could make foes run for the hills.  
This deadly staring match, however, was interrupted by a soccer ball slamming into Zoro’s face and ricocheting into Sanji’s, both recoiling back from the impact. 

“Are you guys done yet? No one wants to wait all day for your pissing match,” Nami- who had been the source of the soccer ball- interrupted casually, entirely too used to the idiots over the top animosity towards each other. 

Zoro glared at Sanji again but backed off for now, he’d get the stupid cook back for the obviously intentional soccer ball that Curly-brow had launched at his face earlier in the match. Sanji also backed off, only to go make an idiot of himself worshipping Nami in her referee uniform (which really just consisted of a hat and a whistle over her usual clothes).  
Nami sent Sanji back to the impromptu soccer field Franky had whipped up for them earlier, with a shake of her head, and the game resumed briefly.

"Goal! That was... too easy for Robin." 

The soccer ball went back into play, only for legs to start growing wherever needed and expertly taking complete control of the ball. Robin’s command of her devil fruit as precise and elegant (and _annoying_ , in this particular event) as always.

"Goal! That makes it 3-1 in favor of Team Luffy," Nami called out from the side.

"As SU-per as it is to watch this over-powered display of soccer, all in favor of Robin being the referee?" Franky, being the frustrated goalie opposing the archaeologist’s team, questioned. Six hands of the other players, even Robin's teammates, raised without much hesitation.  
Robin only laughed lightly and conceded. After handing off the hat and whistle to Robin, Nami took her place on the battlefield of the Strawhats playing soccer. 

"Ugh, I never wanted to play, it's too hot for this," Nami whined.

"Nami-san, I'll put up a 5000 Beri prize money for the winning team," Robin called out with a knowing smile on her face.

With money signs as eyes, Nami was raring to go as the soccer game resumed. There was a brief scuffle over the ball and Luffy managed to get control. Just as Luffy was approaching the goal, Sanji came out of nowhere with a ridiculously strong and well aimed kick that sent the ball rocketing past Chopper, into the goal on the other side of the field, the net just barely staying in place with the ground spikes Franky had smartly added in advance.

"That's a goal for Cook-san's team, current scores are 3-2 in favor of team Captain-san," Robin announced, much calmer than Nami had been as referee.  
Chopper as the other goalie started apologizing profusely to Zoro for letting the goal in. 

"Don't worry about it, I know you’ll get the next one," Zoro said with an encouraging smile, one he most often reserved for the smallest crew member. Zoro turned away, entirely oblivious to the stars of admiration that sparkled in Chopper’s eyes as the ball returned to play.

Nami, unlike the rest of her crew, played soccer like a normal human being. That is, other than the lightning that temporarily took out anyone opposing her line to the goal with expert aim. 

“So that’s how it's gonna be, huh?” Franky questioned with an excited grin, as Nami lined up and launched the ball towards his goal. “Radical Be~am!” The attack name rang out and everyone- who wasn't lying on the grass recovering from lighting- watched the ball disappear from existence in a flash of light. 

Ignoring the excited shouting about laser beams from Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy, Nami started yelling at Franky for destroying one of their three soccer balls. A piercing whistle interrupted the cacophony of voices, and when everyone looked to the source, Robin smiled a little sheepish. “Sorry, I just wanted to try the whistle at least once. I also wanted to offer an option.” Robin continued with her best referee voice, “If a member from either team destroys a ball shall we minus a point?” 

There was a wave of agreeing murmurs, and Robin nodded. 

“So that’s 3-1 again. Game on.” 

This time, Zoro gained control of the ball first, but the swordsman knew it wouldn’t last when he heard an ominous shout of “Gum Gum Rocket!” off to his left. Unsurprisingly, Luffy slammed into his side a second later and sent them both flying. The ball bounced to Brook’s feet as Luffy laughed and Zoro screamed, “Luffy, you moron! I’m on your team!”

Brook grinned in a way only a skeleton could and took off with the ball faster and more precisely than anyone was expecting. On the sidelines, Robin shook her head with a light chuckle as she realized it was the same run Brook used for running over water.  
Brook’s laugh had never been scary to Chopper, but as the skeleton approached his goal laughing like a maniac, Chopper realized it was kind of terrifying. When Brook reached him Chopper went into Guard Point instinctively, but Brook still found an opening past the rounded wall of fluff.

“Back to 3-2.” Robin announced, when the team’s cheers died down.

Back in play, the ball went from person to person, finally ending up at Sanji's feet again, before he sent it barreling towards the goal. This time Chopper activated Guard Point intentionally, successfully blocking the ball from entering the net. But with power from Sanji's kick, the ball deflected easily and headed straight for Zoro. The swordsman cut the ball in half on pure muscle instinct and stared at the ball halves for a moment, before glaring at Sanji again. Sanji held up his hands defensively, "That time was just a happy accident."  
Zoro pointed his sword at the cook. "So you admit that last time was intentional." he growled.  
"I didn't say that," Sanji replied, with a goading, unapologetic smile. 

Nami smacked Zoro in the arm, "Way to go, Zoro, now we're one point farther from that prize money." She looked down at the ball halves, "Why were you even playing soccer with swords, and _how_ did no one notice?" 

"Says the woman also using her weapon during a soccer game," Zoro returned, before leaning down to pick up half a soccer ball which he then chucked at Sanji, the cook blocked it with a leg, and just before they started fighting in earnest, Robin called out another score announcement, “2-2 now, with another ball down, shall we continue?”  
A chorus of agreement rang out and the game resumed. 

Sanji managed to gain control again, and made good leeway, before passing it to Usopp, who was close to the goal.

“No! Don’t pass it to me!” Usopp yelled, rightfully scared when Nami, Zoro and Luffy turned their competitive attention to him. With a yelp, Usopp made his way towards the goal (and more importantly away from the monsters) as fast as possible. “Chopper look! A giant dolphin!” Usopp pointed out dramatically, when he was close enough to the goal to make a shot. Surprisingly- and unsurprisingly since it was Chopper; who always tended to believe Usopp- the ploy worked and the ball made it into the net without being blocked. 

“2-3 now, Cook-san’s team has taken the lead,” Robin announced, over the even louder team cheers. 

Nami, with a newly stoked competitive fire in her eyes, gains control of the ball quickly and makes her way past the opposing team to Franky’s goal with frightening efficiency.  
Nami muttered under her breath while she approached before announcing in a much louder voice, “Franky! What do you think of laserbeams?” 

“They’re SU-per! Little sis!” Franky answered immediately, while striking his signature pose. Nami took instant advantage and scored easily on the distracted cyborg. Franky gave her a disappointed glare at the tactic and Nami stuck out her tongue in response. 

“3-3, all tied up,” Robin called out, setting the ball back into play. 

After the now familiar first scramble for the ball, Usopp ended up with it and was approaching Chopper’s goal, before Luffy once again gum gum rocketed himself into the person controlling the ball.  
_glad that wasn't me_ Zoro thought to himself, as the ball went flying in the opposite direction of Luffy and Usopp, which was unfortunately over the ship’s railing. Everyone stared at the empty air where the ball had been a moment before.  
“The ball!” Chopper yelled then and jumped into the ocean after it. Zoro dived after the devil fruit user with an exasperated headshake. 

The rest of the Strawhats walked to the railing just in time to see Zoro breach the water with Chopper in tow. The reindeer, even with his energy drained from the water, was still yelling about the ball that had ended up about twenty feet ahead of them. Zoro started making his way towards it only to watch in shock as a sea king burst up from the water to snag the ball in its jaws, and disappear just as quickly back under the waves.

_Dammit, that was the last ball,_ half of the Straw Hats thought simultaneously.

Once Zoro had hauled Chopper back on board they all looked to Robin for the final- thanks to the sea king- score of the game. 

“Well, since it was a sea king that destroyed the ball this time, no points are removed and the game ends in a tie.”

Everyone groaned, obviously disappointed in the result. The reward they had agreed on for the victorious team had been freedom from ship chores for the day. Everyone took a short breather after the game, before the Strawhats wordlessly fell into a familiar rhythm, completing all the work needed for that day, with a team efficiency built from many battles past and very close living quarters. 

Once the day's tasks were completed, the Strawhats naturally started congregating back on deck. They all knew a party was in the works for tonight, just from the expression that had made a home on their captain's face since the game ended. Every Strawhat noticed it on their captain at a different point during the chores. Sure enough, Sanji brought out plates loaded with food just as Chopper, Brook and Robin laid out blankets on the grass. Zoro came around the corner with a barrel of booze and a wide grin on his face that always showed up whenever alcohol was involved. Nami followed close behind him with the mugs, as she egged Zoro into another drinking contest with her. The sun had started to set and Franky surprised everyone with artfully set up lights brightening the darkening day, Usopp's proud grin telling of his involvement. Everyone started to settle in and right on cue, Luffy rocketed himself into the party, laughing and cheering about his crew being the best, the rubber captain's happiness apparent at the sight of the impromptu party. 

Like any Straw Hat party it lasted long into the night, as the crew's shouts and laughter echoed across the sea. One by one the Strawhats fell asleep, everyone touching in some way or another, from sleeping shoulder to shoulder, to straight up laying on top of another. An easy comfort between the crew that came with being family.

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of fluff in the ending surprised me too, thank you again for reading!!


End file.
